


Everything has Changed

by sillylittlewritings



Series: Everything is Color [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Caretaking, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewritings/pseuds/sillylittlewritings
Summary: In a world where everyone receives a Classification at the age of 21, Adore’s secret is revealed to her best friends (and crushes). Maybe it’s not so bad after all.
Relationships: Courtney Act | Shane Jenek/Adore Delano | Danny Noriega/Bianca Del Rio
Series: Everything is Color [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Everything has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is way too long and i spent wayy too much time on it. pls enjoy i poured so much of myself into this lmaooo

Adore has spent the last five years pretending that she’s  _ not  _ a submissive. It’s not that she particularly “hates the system” for Classifying her this way, or thinks it’s dumb or whatever. The issue lies in that Adore is a self-described lone wolf who doesn’t need anyone, has never needed anyone, and will never need anyone. And subs need people, they need  _ somebody,  _ because they can’t really always take care of themselves. 

Sure, it could be said the same goes for doms and switches, but society hears “sub” and then makes assumptions that are _so_ totally unfair. Because she’s refused to acknowledge it ever since the results came back, she hasn’t ever… done anything like that with anyone. She still fucks people all the time, of course, she just hasn’t ever done _that._ She’s never truly submitted. That’s different on so many levels, and she’s not ready for it with anybody. At least, she doesn’t think so.

Adore hasn’t shared her Classification with  _ anyone _ , unlike literally everyone else she knows. The young queen is  _ really _ good at deflecting, and it isn’t public information, which means no one knows. Plus, she’s so good at sharing everything else about her that no one thinks twice about it. It’s better to just let people make their own assumptions.

No one needs her, she doesn’t need anyone, and the world knows everything that she wants it to. She’s made the perfect situation!

...Right up until the point that she has a full on panic attack in her hotel room bathroom when getting ready for a night out on her day off.    
  
She’s not sure what happens. One minute she’s just sitting at the mirror packing on as much dark eyeshadow as physically possible, then next thing Adore knows she’s sitting on the floor, unable to breathe. She’s trapped in her own head with all of the bad and dark thoughts that she usually kills with alcohol. 

Her eyes burn, either from tears or makeup or maybe both, and she doesn’t know what to do. She feels years and fucking  _ years _ of pain and darkness rise to the top of her thoughts, and she just wants it to  _ stop.  _

She rests her head against the cold tile as she desperately tries to pull air into her lungs, wondering distantly if she’s going to die like this, and would’ve sobbed with relief when she hears her hotel room door open if she could. 

_ Courtney _ is back.  _ Courtney  _ can help her. Maybe. Hopefully. 

“Adore?” Courtney says, worried and anxious, and two seconds later Adore sees her friend in the doorway of the bathroom. She’s never been happier to have Courtney as a roommate.

Adore tries to say  _ something  _ but she can’t. She just can’t. 

“Oh God-” Courtney chokes out, running to kneel down next to her. The blonde pulls Adore into her arms, cradling the younger queen against her chest, whispers reassurances and praises to help calm the panic. 

Adore sobs at Courtney’s touch, lets herself be held and fussed over, all while listening to Courtney’s strong, loving voice. 

“Breathe with me, just breathe with me, can you do that?” Courtney says, and Adore nods, sharp and quick, but she nods. 

They work together to get Adore back to breathing again, taking long and intense breaths together. Adore’s whole weight falls against Courtney as soon as she’s existing on her own again, crying weakly into the crook of Courtney’s neck. The Aussie rubs her hand up and down Adore’s exposed back, trying so hard to soothe her. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, it’ll be okay now,” Courtney says gently, rocking the two of them together on the bathroom floor. It’s ridiculous, and dramatic, but she doesn’t care. 

It feels like ages later when Adore finally peels herself away from Courtney, eyes red and puffy and her makeup absolutely  _ everywhere.  _

“Hi,” Courtney says, trying to wipe away some of the tears with her fingers.

“Hi,” Adore croaks, purposefully looking anywhere but at Courtney. She feels fucking e _ mbarrassed,  _ and… scared. She has no clue what Courtney is thinking, and the last thing she wants is for any of her bullshit to chase away one of her best friends. 

Courtney grabs Adore’s chin between her two fingers, forcing Adore to look her in the eyes, “Can you try and tell me what happened?” 

Adore swallows hard, because Courtney’s voice is taking on a tone that she’s only heard aimed at  _ other _ people before, and she’s not quite sure how she feels about it being used on her. 

“I just... “ she starts, feeling a fresh wave of tears start in, “I don’t… I don’t know. I really don’t know, Courm. I- What’s wrong with me?”

Courtney pulls her close again, runs her fingers along Adore’s scalp and through her long hair, “Shh, it’s okay. Nothing is wrong with you, sometimes we just get overwhelmed.” 

Adore knows she’s been overwhelmed before, and this really feels so different in a way she’s not sure she could ever verballize. She just nods against Courtney, though, and allows her to help her off the floor. Courtney takes Adore to her bed, her legs are shaky and she has to lean on Courtney the whole way there, but they make it. 

Adore falls boneless against the mattress, feeling her mind slip away from her. She thinks about nothing and everything. In just seconds she feels completely detached from her body. Everything slips away from her all at once, and she’s simply unable to recollect herself.

Adore feels like she’s floating away through a world that’s not her own. It’s an odd feeling, nothing seems to matter, she’s happy to just drift through the clouds and simply exist. Her worries and fears are forgotten, and she feels so good she could just drift like this forever. 

It could’ve been minutes or hours later when a familiar voice breaks through the fog, it’s soft but commanding, and she feels so  _ drawn _ to it.

“That’s it, c’mon, come back to us, you can do it…” 

Adore blinks a few times as her vision starts to clear. She feels herself being brought back together with that voice, and she  _ clings _ to it. 

The only thing she can feel is people’s hands on her. One is roughly massaging between her shoulder blades, another is doing the same on her neck, there’s one gently petting her face, and a fourth is rubbing firmly up and down her exposed thigh. It’s kind of fucking weird, but it’s helping her come back to herself, so she’s grateful more than anything else. 

Adore sucks in a long, deep breath, closes her eyes, then arches her back instinctively into the touch she feels there. 

“There we go, there she is,” Bianca basically coos, still using that specific fucking tone, and Adore feels so damn good as it washes over her.

She opens her eyes to find her best friend’s face just above her own. Bianca’s eyes are warm and confident, it’s… something Adore never thought she’d see aimed at her. 

“You with us?” Courtney asks softly right into Adore’s ear, and she is suddenly hyper aware of her other best friend basically spooning her. 

Bianca’s hand continues to caress her face, and Adore leans into it a little more, trying to come to terms with getting cuddled on either side by her two favorite people. 

“Adore? Courtney asked you a question,” Bianca says, still using that tone. She could listen to Bianca use that tone for  _ hours.  _

“Uhuh,” Adore finally manages to breathe out. 

“Good job! Thank you, love,” Courtney says, her praise feeling almost addictive.

Adore has no fucking clue what’s happening right now. She’s not sure she  _ wants _ to know, because she’s not sure she wants it to ever end.

Bianca switches to another tone, this one low and concerned and obviously addressing Courtney, but Adore feels almost  _ empty  _ without the other one, “She’s still drifting.”

“At least she’s out of the drop,” Courtney responds, and Adore realizes she’s using a different tone now, too. The musician kind of feels betrayed.

“What we just did was really dangerous,” Bianca grimaces, moving her hand from Adore’s face to her scalp so she can scratch along it. Adore instantly presses herself into the touch. 

“I know,” Courtney whispers, sounding more scared than Adore has _ ever  _ heard her sound, “But we didn’t… we didn’t have time.”

“I just hope she doesn’t hate us,” Bianca admits tiredly.

Adore doesn’t fucking know what they’re talking about, she also doesn’t fucking care. The queen just wants them to do whatever it was they were doing before, because that felt so,  _ so  _ good.

She whines, purposefully trying to get their attention again since she still can’t seem to make words, causing Bianca and Courtney to laugh fondly.

“Even when completely spaced out you’re still so needy,” Bianca murmurs, using that tone again that makes Adore feel so damn good.

“Well it makes sense,” Courtney giggles, and Adore loves hearing her speak again, especially now that she can pick out the new voice Courtney is using, “It all makes so much sense.” 

They continue to murmur praises to her as they massage life back into her limbs, slowly they make her feel real, more like her normal self. She can feel the time slip by between their fingers, but she doesn’t care right now. It all feels good, and eventually she manages to sit up on her own and fall against the headboard of the bed. She feels better than she has in years. 

“Hey, hon,” Bianca smiles gently, holding her hand and dropping that intoxication tone completely, “How are you feeling?” 

“Uhh… confused?” Adore answers, pouting some and nervously picking at her cuticles, “Like what the  _ hell  _ was that?”

Bianca and Courtney share an equally surprised look with each other. They almost look as confused as she feels. 

“What do you mean?” Courtney asks tightly.

Adore presses her lips together, trying to gather her thoughts, and then says, “I don’t know what just happened to me.”

Bianca and Courtney don’t stop looking at each other.

“Has that ever happened before?” Bianca frowns.

“No,” Adore says, feeling kind of angry now because they know something she doesn’t and it’s starting to pissing her off. 

Courtney sighs heavily, “Don’t they teach you Americans anything at school?”

“I dropped out,” Adore reminds her, not even trying to make it a joke like she usually does. 

“That’ll do it,” Bianca groans, rolling over some in the bed so the three of them are spaced out more. 

“Are either of you gonna explain that shit to me or…?”

“You had a panic attack, probably because you never took care of yourself, and that pushed you into a sub drop immediately after,” Courtney explains bluntly, “At first I really thought it was just a panic attack, I went to get a makeup wipe so you could calm down some, but I get back here and you’re practically in outer space.”

Adore can’t even find words to respond to that, her eyes flitting between her two friends, “...What?”

Bianca grabs Adore’s hand to comfort her as she continues for Courtney, “She called me, I got here as quick as I could. It took about an hour for us to pull you out, and that was definitely a group effort.” 

Adore swallows dryly, feeling like her whole world is crashing down around her all over again. 

“We were scared for you, Adore,” Courtney says quietly, her voice a little choked up, “We didn’t know why it was taking so long, or that that could happen to you. We just knew you needed immediate help. It was… It was so bad.”

Adore wraps her arms around herself, trying to make herself seem smaller as if it would make all these problems go away. She can’t look her friends in the eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” Adore whispers, her eyes welling with tears all over again. 

“Hey, hey, why are  _ you  _ sorry?” Bianca asks, squeezing her hand and trying to look into the younger’s eyes. 

“Cuz I’m a mess,” Adore says, her voice close to cracking, “I lied to you guys for like,  _ years.  _ And now you have to clean up  _ my  _ mess and I just-”

“ _ Adore, _ ” Courtney cuts in, her voice commanding but still lacking that tone she was using before, “We didn’t do anything we didn’t  _ want  _ to do. It was definitely a surprise, but we can handle that kind of surprise, it’s part of who we are.”

Bianca nods her agreement, “We’re more worried that we crossed your boundaries. We could’ve called 911 and done it a more… legal way, but considering you never told us in the first place we figured the last thing you wanted was a headline with your name on it talking about a sub drop.”

Adore blinks up at them, feeling nothing but awe and love for these two people in front of her, “I’m not mad.”

Courtney and Bianca break into twin smiles of relief, and Courtney cups Adore’s cheeks with her hand, “You aren’t?”

Adore shakes her head, “If there was anyone I would’ve wanted to do  _ that  _ for me, I’d pick you guys.”

“I’m flattered,” Bianca tries to joke as she pets the top of Adore’s head. 

“So you’ve  _ never _ dropped before?” Courtney asks in sheer amazement. Or maybe it’s worry, Adore isn’t sure. 

“Uh, no,” Adore mutters, looking down at her hands.

“Not even because of a negative experience?” 

“It’s hard to have a negative experience when you’ve never had an experience.”

Bianca’s eyebrows knit with worry, “You’ve never subbed?”

Adore winces hearing it said out loud, but she nods nonetheless. 

“That’s really dangerous, Adore,” Courtney says seriously, “No wonder you dropped so hard, you’ve never let yourself rest.” 

“I know,” Adore whines, “But it’s so difficult! I don’t want some rando to know all of  _ that  _ about me.”

“Well someone’s going to have to, unless you want to end up hospitalized,” Bianca points out.

“All dom and no sub does not do a switch good, Adore,” Courtney adds. 

Adore stares at Courtney blankly, “...Huh?”

“I can give you some tips, as a fellow switch I like to think I have a lot to offer-”

“I’m not a switch,” Adore says dumbly, unable to process everything happening. 

Bianca throws her head back and cackles desperately, “Oh this is a hundred times worse than I thought it was.”

Courtney just stares Adore, “So…  _ today  _ is the first time you’ve ever had your needs met.” 

“Yeah,” Adore sighs, and it sounds so bad being said out loud. She’s scared, and frustrated, and she just  _ doesn't know what to do, “ _ I never thought I needed it. I was doing just fine…”

“Were you though?” Bianca asks, “I’m not coming for you, but this explains a lot of your behavior.” 

“I’m not that bad,” Adore protests, pouting hard at her friends. 

“You really are,” Courtney chuckles exasperatedly, “Regardless, the next thing you need to do is have a real scene with someone. We pulled you out of a drop, we didn’t actually play.” 

Adore bites her lip nervously, “I don’t want to. It’s such a long process, and I’d have to find someone who would actually wanna do that with me.”

“We’re sitting right here,” Bianca teases her, but there’s just a flicker of anxiety in the dom’s eyes. 

Adore’s eyes widen, suddenly feeling very excited, “Really?” 

“Really,” Courtney grins, “Bianca’s a great dom, that I can definitely vouch for.”

Bianca blushes a bit and rolls her eyes, “And Courtney’s not too shabby either.”

Adore feels her breath catch in her throat, a mix of nerves and excitement overtaking her, “I… Okay. I’m down.”

“You won’t regret it,” Courtney promises her, pulling Adore in for a hug. 

The younger curls tight into the embrace, savoring the comfort that it gives her. When Courtney releases her, Adore is then tugged into Bianca’s arms, and before she realizes it the oldest is cradling her almost like a child. It’s nice in a really weird way.

“We don’t have to fill out forms or anything,” Bianca says, “Not right now, at least. But we need to set boundaries. What you want and don’t want, what we want and don’t want…” 

“And it doesn’t have to be sexual unless you want that,” Courtney reminds her, “That is something you’ll have to be very clear and decisive on.”

“I’m sick of making decisions,” Adore complains.

“Is that something you want taken from you during the scene? Decision making?” Bianca prompts her. 

Adore hesitates, “Yeah. That would be really,  _ really  _ great. Um, what should I call you guys though?” 

Bianca hums thoughtfully, “You can use whatever  _ you  _ are comfortable with.”

“Same here,” Courtney smiles gently, “And as far as anything sexual…?”   
  
“Maybe let's start off without?” Adore says after a moment of thinking, “And then if like, the mood calls for it later on…”

Bianca nods, “Sure. We’ll use the traffic light system the whole time, so if you don’t like anything you can just tell us.” 

“Can you guys use those voices you were earlier too?” Adore asks shyly, “They just… They felt really good.”

“We will when it’s necessary,” Bianca assures her, “Now as far as sex, what are you comfortable with?”

Adore shrugs, and snuggles closer to Bianca, “I dunno, anything that doesn’t hurt? I’m not really in a penetration mood right now, either.”

“That’s alright, thank you for telling us,” Courtney praises her, clearly already excited for the night to start from the way she’s bouncing her knee. 

Adore seems to glow from the small bit of attention, and she reaches out to hold Courtney’s hand tight. 

“Where do you stand on punishments?” Bianca asks softly. 

Adore makes a sour expression, “Not a fan of anything physically painful, so like hitting or spanking or whatever are huge ‘no’s. Other things, maybe smaller things, are okay? I think? I’ve never uh, been punished so I don’t really…” 

“That’s okay,” Bianca assures when she notices Adore’s anxiety spike, “We’ll just take it slow and gentle the whole way through the scene then.” 

Adore releases a huge breath she hadn’t realized she was holding onto. Just a few hours ago, she had never thought anyone would find out about her Classification, least of all like  _ this.  _ But here she is, about to go into a scene with her two best friends and two of her biggest crushes, because if she doesn’t… Well, Adore doesn’t want to think about that. 

“That sounds good,” Adore says, quiet and tired.

“Alright,” Bianca smiles, “You’re going to go take a shower, a _ full _ shower, and when you come out we’ll dress you and get dinner. Take your time, let yourself breathe, it should be easy for you to go to subspace after that episode. If you’re still having a hard time, we’ll help. You just have to say something.” 

Adore presses her face into Bianca’s chest and groans, “I don’t wanna get up.”

“Adore…” Bianca says, her voice very much a warning. 

Adore pulls away from Bianca and pouts at her, “Okay…”

Courtney helps her to get off the bed, and then leads Adore to the bathroom, then kisses her on the cheek before leaving her there. Adore closes the door behind her, turns to lay against it and sinks to the floor. She rests her face on her knees and inhales deeply, trying to keep herself together. After a few minutes, Adore stands up and looks into the huge mirror.   
  
She looks like a wreck, her hair everywhere and smudges of dark eyeshadow still visible around her eyes. The singer takes off her tank top and shorts, peels out of her fishnets and underwear, and desperately tries not to look at herself in the mirror. She’s afraid if she continues staring that she’ll completely break down. 

Adore steps into the shower, which is filled with Courtney’s products as well as her own, turns on the water, and lets out a deep, body shaking sob when the hot water hits her. It soaks through her hair, runs down her body, and muffles the sound of her crying to her own ears. 

Years of training herself to not need anyone else slip away just like the water she’s watching swirl down the drain. This situation is so fucking complicated, she just can’t wrap her head around it. To make things worse? Her big fat fucking crushes on Shane and Roy are definitely going to fuck this up. 

She wishes she could have Roy and Shane forever. She loves them so much, and this almost feels like a tease. There’s simply no way they’d ever want her as their sub, not for longer than one night. She’s a walking disaster, and she spent years squirreling away something that no one else in the whole world thinks is a big deal. They’re not going to want to deal with her anymore than they already do, and probably force her to sign up for a match making program of some kind.

Danny can’t think of anyone else they would ever want. No one could ever be as perfect as they are. They would savor this night forever though,  _ especially  _ if it’s all they’ll ever get from them. 

On the other side of the bathroom door, Courtney and Bianca lean against each other on Adore’s bed, a thousand thoughts running through each of their minds. 

“We’re screwed, aren’t we?” Bianca says with a sigh. 

“I just can’t believe that Adore-  _ Danny  _ needed us this whole time and neither of us knew,” Courtney says, chewing on her lip worriedly. 

Bianca grabs Courtney’s hand to comfort her, “Well, we’re able to help now. You and I, though… We need to work out our dynamic for tonight, I don’t want us stepping on each other’s toes or confusing Danny or anything.”

“Yeah,” Courtney agrees, “I’d rather you take the lead for the night, and I’ll fill in the gaps.”

The best thing they can do right now is not share control, these things can get messy when two people trying to dom do that, Bianca knows that from first hand experience. They really need this to go as smoothly as possible, since this will be Danny’s first official scene in their life. They don’t want to traumatize the sub, but they don’t want it to not be enough. As with everything, there’s a balance to find. 

A phone buzzes from across the room, and Courtney slides off the bed to go check it. 

“Oh shit,” she mutters, her expression sour.    
  
“What?” Bianca asks, suddenly concerned.    
  
“I forgot that we had plans to go out tonight.”

“Just tell whoever else you were going with that your plans have changed. You don’t have to go into detail,” Bianca tells her. 

Courtney taps something out, stares at the phone with pressed lips, and groans when the device buzzes again, “Alaska is asking what happened.” 

“Tell her it’s none of her fucking business,” Bianca says, rolling her eyes. 

“I can’t do that!” Courtney exclaims, “Rumors will start, and that’s the last thing Dan needs.” 

Bianca looks thoughtful, and finally says, “Okay, go to my bathroom so you can get out of drag without disturbing the pre-scene. If we’re going to do this it’s going to be real. While you’re doing that I’ll tell them all to stay in their lanes.”

“Thank you,” Courtney says sweetly, pecks Bianca on the cheek, grabs what she wants to change into, and swiftly leaves the hotel room. 

Bianca gets up to check her phone, and finds multiple texts from lots of different people, each wondering where Courtney, Adore, and her are. She decides to send out one text to the current group chat instead of trying to reply to individual messages, as she needs to hurry up and start getting into her own headspace for the night. Taking the time to talk to these people seems wasteful when she has a very sad, very needy sub about to be in her care. 

She simply says _ “The three of us need time away from you bitches <3”  _ and leaves it at that.    
  
Immediately her phone starts blowing up with more texts, some questioning, though most are just more joking and teasing. Bianca puts her phone on silent so she can focus on shifting out of Bianca-mode and into dom headspace. 

That’s not an easy shift, since usually the mindset is Bianca, to Roy, then to dom Roy. He manages it, even if it takes longer than he initially would’ve liked. Roy is completely where he needs to be mentally by the time Shane returns to the room, and he realizes all at once how weird it’s going to be to have the person he usually doms for acting as a support for him while they take care of someone they previously thought to also be a dom. They really shouldn’t have  _ ever  _ made assumptions. 

Speaking of Danny, only seconds after Shane’s return they hear the water turn off. There’s something weird in knowing any second they’re going to see the most raw, vulnerable side of Danny that there is. It’s exciting in a way, however. One glance at Shane tells Roy that he’s feeling the same way. 

A couple minutes pass by, they can hear Danny moving about in the bathroom. The time is nearing, and the tension is building. When the noise in the bathroom stops, they expect it to be only seconds before the sub emerges. Nearly five minutes later, there’s still nothing. 

“Maybe we should make sure they’re okay?” Shane asks nervously. 

Roy shakes his head, “They’re probably just having a hard time getting into headspace. Give them another minute.” 

Of course, just as that was said, they’re caught completely off guard.

_ “Help,”  _ Danny’s voice is clear as day from the bathroom, but the word is a soft, terrified plea.

Roy and Shane are quick to rush in, neither able to process anything else. The door is flung open, and all they see is Danny standing there, haunched over the sink, shoulders shaking, hair wet and loose as it brushes against their shoulders. It’s almost mesmerizing. 

Danny looks at them, eyes wide and tearful, “I c-can’t…”

Roy had kind of figured that this would happen. It only makes sense, the enby had only started to lean into their own nature a few hours ago. This whole evening would be a struggle for the poor sub, and Roy had promised not only Danny, but himself, that he’d be there to ease the way. 

Gently, Roy reaches up to push down on Danny’s shoulders, “It’s alright, you’re okay, just kneel for me. Can you do that? Can you kneel for me?”

Danny takes in a sharp, shuddering breath, gives a tearful nod, and clumsily sinks to their knees. Even carding his fingers through their soaked hair, Roy can feel how  _ tense  _ every single inch of the sub’s body is. It makes him really sad, and even mad too, to know that he could’ve done something about this sooner. It makes him sad that the reason he didn’t is because for some reason or another, Danny couldn’t face their reality. What a sick, twisted world.

“Shh, that was so good, thank you,” Roy soothes while guiding Danny’s head to lay against his jean-clad thigh.

Shane grabs one of the fluffy hotel towels and begins to dry Danny off, using soft and slow motions so as to not spook them. 

Danny takes in deep, slow breaths, and feels their mind begin to melt away. With every second that passes, they become enveloped by a feeling of calmness. Nothing has ever felt like this before. It’s almost magic, and Danny isn’t scared to let Roy and Shane be in charge for a little while. 

With one last exhale, Danny lets go. 

Roy feels it in the way that Danny goes limp against him, and his eyes go kind of hazy. A full submission. They’re all in now, no going back. Roy looks at Shane, and Shane nods excitedly, and it’s so reassuring to see that. They’re doing this together, all three of them.

“Alright, let’s go get you dressed, I don’t want you to get a cold,” Roy says, gently patting Danny’s shoulder.

“Yes, sir,” Danny says softly, blushing slightly. 

“You’re so good,” Shane coos, helping Danny to their feet. 

Roy finds it kind of funny to lead someone so much taller than him, and so lanky for that matter. They take Danny to the bed though, and Shane goes digging through Danny’s suitcase for a clean pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a tank top. 

Shane starts to help Danny dress, but the sub attempts to grab the boxers with a pout, “I can do it.” 

“But we didn’t ask you to do it,” Shane says firmly.

Danny pouts, but puts their hands back at their sides, “Sorry.”

“Sorry  _ who?”  _ Roy prompts, not wanting to get in the middle of what Shane is doing, but still wanting to be clearly in charge of the night. 

Danny blushes again, “I’m sorry, sir.” 

“Thank you, love. And you’re forgiven,” Shane says gently, _ lovingly _ , and it almost hurts how much Danny wishes that they could hear that kind of love from Shane all the time. 

It’s weird to have someone else dress them, but Danny makes it through the process with minimal outward embarrassment. They try not to move or whine, and mostly succeed, which feels good because Roy and Shane praise them all over again and Danny could bask in that praise for fucking  _ years. _

Roy gets a towel from the bathroom and a comb, then sits down to work on Danny’s long, messy hair. He combs through the mess while gently scolding Danny for having such gorgeous hair and not spending enough time keeping it nice. 

Shane rolls his eyes, “It’s almost tame enough to not need any maintenance.” 

“All hair needs maintenance,” Roy scoffs. 

“Rockstars don’t brush their hair,” Danny adds mischievously. 

“Right now you’re not a rockstar,” Roy points out, “You’re our good sub, who listens and minds.” 

Danny bites their lip nervously, “I am?”

“Yes!” Shane says immediately, as Roy adds words of agreement, “You are being so,  _ so  _ good for us.”

Danny blushes, and wriggles in place, trying to ignore how good it feels  _ everywhere  _ to hear that. 

Roy finishes with their hair fairly quickly after that, it’s mostly dried and completely detangled. Shane continues to run his fingers through it, almost mesmerized. Danny giggles at the action, and Shane looks at them with big, loving eyes.

Roy orders dinner, a couple of pizzas from somewhere down the street, then looks over at Danny and Shane with pure admiration. 

“Babygirl,” Roy says, using that intoxicating tone from earlier. 

Danny’s eyelashes flutter in response as the mixture of words and inflection wash over them, “Yes, sir?”

“Go lay down, on your back, in the center of the bed for me.”

Danny nods, and moves to do as told, but is stopped by Shane.

“Ah ah,” Shane interrupts, “What do you say, Dan?”

Danny shivers at the command, “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

Roy nods approvingly, and Shane smiles that sunbeam smile of his. Danny is in love, but they know they could never say it to their faces. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe this was too much to handle considering those involved, but they want this at the same time. They want their love and praise and attention. 

Danny lays down in the center of the bed, and listens as Shane moves off the bed. 

“Wow…” Shane murmurs. 

“I know,” Roy says, and Danny can practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Arms flat at your sides, and look up at the ceiling,” Shane orders, and Danny is quick to follow. Only remembering to stutter out a ‘Yes, sir’ at the last possible second. 

“Now you’re starting to get it,” Roy smirks, and even though they can’t see it, Danny is certain that’s a smirk. 

“You love getting praised, don’t you?” Shane asks softly. 

Danny swallows thickly, “I do.”

“I give people what they deserve, Dan,” Roy says, low and full of emotion, “And you deserve praise. You really do.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Danny basically whimpers, feeling close to overwhelmed. 

“What’s your color?” Roy asks.

“Green.”

“Good,” Shane praises them gently. Danny releases a breath they didn’t realize they’d been holding. 

“We’re going to go downstairs to pick up dinner,” Roy says, “You aren’t going to move one muscle, except for blinking. Trust me, we’ll know if you do. Can you wait here just like this?”

Danny bites their lip contemplatively, “Yes, sir.”

“So good and polite,” Shane murmurs, petting one of their feet affectionately. 

Danny can hear Roy moving, and next thing they know Roy is leaning over to press a kiss to Danny’s forehead. 

“You are making me so happy,” Roy reassures them softly.

Danny practically melts into a puddle of goo, and wants nothing more than more kisses and cuddles. They don’t move or whine or anything though when Roy pulls away. They listen as their two crushes exit the room, not particularly loud or quiet, it’s simply an exit. 

Danny lays there, doing nothing but inhaling and exhaling. The quietness of the hotel room is deafening. They can kind of hear people walking down the hotel hallway, but otherwise there’s only the sound of the air conditioner. They stay as still as possible, and yet it doesn’t feel like enough.

Are they really being good enough? Still enough? Are Shane and Roy really going to come back? Or have they just been abandoned by the two? Maybe this is just some elaborate prank. Maybe they’re gonna go downstairs to the hotel bar and tell as many as they can that  _ surprise!  _ Adore Delano is a _ sub. _

Danny shudders. This was a stupid decision. 

Then they remember how genuine they sounded when talking to them, even before the big reveal. They’ve always been nothing but warm, and honest, and loving. It’s part of what made Danny fall for them in the first place. 

Roy would never do that. Shane would never do that. Danny keeps repeating it like a mantra in their head. 

Every second that ticks by, even though completely inaudible, starts to grate on Danny’s nerves. It feels like too long, but then again time is a construct, and without a way to look at a clock it’s impossible to tell how long it’s really been. Danny’s internal clock is shit, unlike Roy’s which is almost perfect. 

Danny worries the inside of their lip between their teeth as time ticks on. They aren’t able to stop even after the cloying taste of iron starts to flood their mouth. They’re worried about why it’s taking so long, and the fact that they have no way to know what’s going on doesn’t help. 

Then, they hear voices at the door. Some are loud and demanding, but the ones that matter are annoyed and anxious. Danny squeezes their eyes shut tight. 

_ “It’s none of your fucking business,”  _ Roy says, and it almost definitely sounds more like Bianca than Roy.

_ “I just want to make sure she’s okay,”  _ another, who kind of sounds like Manila, argues. Danny loves her, but she is fucking stubborn. 

_ “We’re telling you now, Adore is fine. We’re just hanging out together tonight,”  _ Shane responds, who is just as, if not more, stubborn. 

_ “If you’re just hanging out then I don’t get why we can’t see her,”  _ someone else points out. Maybe Willam, Danny can’t really tell at this point though. They just want their doms back in here. 

There’s some more bickering, and the hotel room door opens once the other people disappear. Danny can hear it close again, but Roy and Shane haven’t come out of the enclave yet. Danny can hear them whispering very quietly to each other, and can smell the pizza they had brought back, but that’s about it. 

They wince when they bite that same spot inside their lip again hard, and do their best not to make noise at the sharp pain.

“Hi there, princess,” Roy says, and Danny can hear him setting down the pizza boxes on the desk in the room, “Were you good for us?”

“I tried to, sir,” Danny mumbles, trying to ignore the taste of blood. 

Shane comes over into view, and caresses Danny’s cheek, “You can relax and move now, dear.” 

Danny smiles up at Shane, all teeth and adoration, but falters when Shane frowns deeply. 

“What’s wrong?” Danny asks, trying not to sound weak or pitiful. 

“Hold still,” Shane says, then reaches forward to very carefully pull out Danny’s bottom lip, ignoring Danny’s whine of protest, and exposes the bleeding, broken inner lip, “Oh, God... Roy?”

“What’s wrong?” Roy says, quickly coming over. 

Danny watches as Roy’s face falls, and feels like they completely let their doms down. Shane lets go of Danny’s lip, and Danny grimaces at the weird, dry feeling it now has, even with the blood. 

“We told you not to do nothing but blink,” Roy says sternly, an open invitation for an explanation. 

“I’m sorry,” Danny says, “I just… I got so scared. I’m so sorry.”

Shane grabs Danny’s hand to comfort them, “Why were you scared?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t know how long you were gone, and I didn’t know what was happening, and I… I...” Danny explains in a rush, tearing up a bit at the thought of them being disappointed.

Roy and Shane share a guilty look, but Roy is the one to speak, “I’m sorry that we made you so upset, angel. We tried to be faster, I promise.”

Danny sniffs, “I-I know, I could hear you through the door. Am… Am I in trouble?” 

“Yes, only because you hurt yourself, though,” Roy says, “That won’t be tolerated.” 

Danny nods, “I’m really sorry.”

“We know,” Shane reassures them, pulling Danny into a sitting position so he can hug them.

“We’ll have dinner, and then talk about a punishment for hurting yourself,” Roy says, “I’m sorry you had to hear all that outside. You weren’t supposed to.”

“It’s okay,” Danny murmurs, looking up at Roy with big doe eyes. Roy smiles so lovingly, and Danny can’t help but lean in for a hug. Luckily, Roy gives in.

It doesn’t last very long, but it doesn’t matter because the love is there and it’s so renewing.

The three pull apart from each other, and Shane gets up to go serve dinner. Danny watches him put some pizza on only two paper plates, vaguely aware of Roy’s hand massaging their shoulder blades. 

“You’re so tense,” Roy says disapprovingly. Danny shrugs. 

Shane comes back, all sunshine and excitement, and Danny feels like they’re falling in love all over again. They reach out to take the plate from Shane, Roy grabs their hands though and pulls them back. 

“Come kneel next to me,” Roy says, adjusting himself so he’s sitting on the very edge of the bed. 

Danny, completely confused, nods and does as told. Once situated on the floor, kneeling perfectly between Roy and Shane’s legs, they get a headpat for good behavior. Danny tries not to blush. 

“Bite,” Roy says simply, holding out a slice of pizza for Danny. Hesitantly, Danny leans forward to take a bite of the plain cheese pizza. 

Danny meets Roy’s burning eyes with his own, and feels something new between them. They’re not sure what it is, but it is definitely there. 

“Good girl,” Roy praises after Dany has swallowed the bite. Danny’s face burns from it. 

“Another one,” Shane says, holding out a slice from his plate. 

Danny takes a bite of it, and realizes they fully intend to feed them like this. The process continues, each man taking turns feeding Danny a bite, and then praising Danny when they do as asked. It’s a good kind of different, the whole thing is. They feel connected to these two wonderful people, there’s something growing between them all, and Danny thinks maybe their feelings aren’t so unrequited after all. 

After the plates are emptied, Danny watches Roy get up to put the pizza boxes in the mini-fridge. Shane takes Danny’s chin between his fingers, making the sub look up into his eyes. The electricity between them is nearly tangible, and even though Danny wasn’t sure they wanted sex a few hours ago, they definitely wouldn’t mind it now.  _ Especially  _ with Shane looking at them like this. 

“You did so well for us,” Shane says so sweetly, “You’re going to be punished for earlier, for hurting yourself. That’s the only reason why. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Danny replies, trying to keep the anxiety out of their voice. 

Roy comes back over to them, and gently pets the top of Danny’s head, “Up on the bed. Lay in the middle of it on your stomach.”

Danny does as told, and can practically feel Roy’s watchful gaze on their back. They shiver a little at the knowledge. 

“You’re not going to move for five minutes, and if you do we’ll add another five,” Roy says simply. 

“Danny, what’s your color?” Shane asks.

“Green,” the sub answers, hardly able to keep the quiver out of their voice. 

“Okay,” Roy says, “Timer starts now.” 

They are the fucking longest five minutes in Danny’s entire life. As a person who is always twitching and moving in some way or another, it’s really hard to just be  _ still.  _ They try though, because they don’t want to disappoint these two wonderful people. The minutes drag on and  _ on,  _ and it helps that Shane and Roy are in the room, otherwise Danny thinks that this would have been even harder. 

A phone timer goes off, and Danny feels someone helping them roll over and sit up. Shane looks so happy, and Danny knows even without words they did well. 

“You’re so good, you did such a good job,” Shane praises, pulling Danny against him. Danny sighs, and snuggles close to Shane’s chest. 

The bed dips as Roy climbs into it to join them. He runs a hand over Danny’s bare arm, and murmurs lowly, “Our good princess.” 

Danny moans softly, feeling so much better now that everything is done with. 

“You’re perfectly forgiven now,” Roy adds, using that tone from what feels like a lifetime ago. Danny didn’t know that’s what they needed to hear, but they realize that they did. They really needed to hear the forgiveness said out loud. 

“Thank you,” Danny says, turning so that they’re looking up at both of the older men. 

“So good,” Shane whispers, using his thumb to rub Danny’s cheek. 

“Good enough for a reward?” Roy asks almost mischeviously. 

Shane and Danny moan at the same time, and Shane nods, “Definitely.”

“Danny, color?” Roy asks, all serious and concerned and it’s sexy as hell. 

“Green, it’s green,” Danny says maybe a little too quickly.

Roy smirks, and all three of them know it’s going to be a satisfying night. And it is. 

Roy and Shane are fucking fantastic, and Danny isn’t sure what they ever did to deserve this. It feels like nothing they’ve ever felt before, and when they float all over again, they’re brought back to earth and caught in their strong arms. They’re surrounded by a love that was previously so foreign. 

Danny falls asleep basically immediately after, feeling more relaxed than they have in actual years. The sub has never felt so cared for, so  _ attended to _ , and a weight they didn’t know was there before has been lifted. 

That night solidifies Danny’s feelings. They know they’re in love with Roy and Shane. And the next morning, when they wake up with those two, Danny thinks maybe they’re in love too. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved!! follow me on tumblr @sillylittlecandycane where i am currently taking drabble requests uwu


End file.
